


Meeting in the Shadows

by Moonfire810



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/F, FxF, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: A rook has given Greenie a letter from a group of people claiming to be assassins in London and it says they want to meet with Evie and Jacob for some reason. Taking that letter, the twins go to see what these so claimed "Assassins" want. Could it end well for them or will there just be some dead bodies to take care of after this meeting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome darlings~! Yup, here's another fanfiction with canon characters and OCs. I have recently become obsessed with Assassin's Creed Syndicate, as well as a few of my friends so this fanfiction was born. I know, I still need to update and fix my other fanfiction but this one was on my mind today so I figured I put it to the paper, or well, document. Enjoy!

Rain was pouring down outside a large, old, abandoned warehouse on the waterfront that was right next to the Thames river. The metal around the building and that was attached to it was beginning to rust. The wooden perched were starting to rot and fall apart. It was surprising that the building could still stand and had yet to collapse. As rain poured down, two hooded figures walked towards the building. One male and one female, both equal in height. 

The male, who opened the door and let the female go in first, glanced over his shoulder to check they hadn't been followed before following her inside and closing the door. Both dropped their hoods, the male pulling out a top hat and putting it on. Where he kept it, well that was a mystery that probably would never be answered.

“This place is a mess,” He said, glancing around before looking at the female and raising an eyebrow. 

The female was just looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

“What? It's not like it's not true. I'm surprised this place is still standing,” The male began to wander off, looking up at the ceiling, which was basically the second floor’s wooden boarding. There must've been at least three or four floors due to how tall it was. 

“Jacob, do you even remember why we came here?” The female asked, crossing her arms, and giving Jacob a look. 

Jacob looked at her, pretending to be taken back by her question. 

“Why my dearest sister Evie, why would even ask such a question?” He said.

Evie pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. “You have no idea why we’re here,”

“Not in the slightest,” Jacob admitted. When his sister Evie had told him why they were going to said building, the information had gone in one ear and out the other, not a word being completely registered or memorized.

Evie just shook her head and looked around, slowly walking further into the building. “Henry said he gotten a letter from a Rook, and it claimed a group of people- “She glanced at Jacob to check if he was still following what she was telling him, “-that were assassins, wanted to meet us here because they wanted to help take down the Templars that control London,”

Jacob raised an eyebrow at his sister. “And you thought it was safe just come here alone, to meet these so-called assassins?” He questioned. In his own opinion, he would’ve brought some Rooks along just to be safe if things went sour. 

“That would’ve just made things more difficult. Or have us end up with more dead bodies then we need,” Evie said as she looked around the building, wondering where these said assassins were.

That’s when the sound of pebble being kicked caught the twin’s attention, both turning their head towards the sound. A figure, which looked to be female and to be wearing a dark red coat whose hood was covering the face of the figure, that stopped at their hips in the front but continued to almost the ground in the back, pants and boots like the ones Evie wore appeared from the shadows. 

“So, you got our letter,” It said, an accent clear but very difficult to place. 

“We did indeed love,” Jacob said as he glanced around. She had said ‘our’ meaning there were others around, but where were they?

“Took that man of yours long enough,” Another voice spoke up, but it was coming from above them. There were rafters that held up the floor above their heads, and sitting on one was a man. He wore a pea coat that had a hood attached, which also hid his face, a pair of fancy pants and shoes as well. A cane sat across his lap and it looked quite like Evie’s in Jacob’s opinion. 

“Oh?” Evie said, looking at him. “And why do you say that?” She asked.

“Because your man was supposed to deliver that letter about two days ago,” The female figure said walking next to the wall as she dragged her hand against one of the metal railings that was built into it. “But it seems you’ve only just received it in the past 12 hours,” 

This caused Evie to look at Jacob who just shrugged. He didn’t control the Rooks moral compasses. 

“Maybe they thought something bad was going to happen if we did go,” He whispered to his sister, who just sighed and looked back at figure that sat above them.

“And just why did you send the letter?” Evie asked, crossing her arms, and tilting her head slightly.

The man opened his arm with one hand holding the cane as a grin like one that would belong to the Cheshire cat appeared on his face. “But to become allies of course,” 

The man then stood up on the beam and walked over to a spot where he could easily jump down without rolling into the twins or the other woman, which he then continued to do so. The woman walked over to him and put her arms behind her back as he brushed the dirt of his clothes. 

“Must you fuss over everything?” She sighed, looking at the male next to her. 

He shot a pointed glare at her, but that was something the twins could not see due to the hoods that hid these stranger’s faces. 

“Of course I should!” He said. “At the very least, you should do the same my dear,” 

This caused the woman to huff in annoyance and take the cane from him.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Jacob butted in, seeing that the two were clearly not getting anywhere with what they had wanted to say in the first place, if they wanted to say anything at all or if they were just waiting for the twins to speak their own opinion. 

“But what would your names be?” 

The female figure let out a small laugh. “I don’t think that is quite important now,”

“My college has a point,” The male said, taking his cane back and leaning on it. “Considering you still have to meet our other two colleges. But for now, we would just like to know if you will consider having an alliance with us,”

Evie looked at her brother who seemed quite annoyed by fact that he had not gotten his way. 

“What do you think?” She whispered to him.

“Why not? We can always use more help to take down the Starrick and his men,” Jacob said. He honestly couldn’t care less if they had alliances or not. But it would be nice to have some extra hands to take down the Templars. His Rooks could only do so much to help him and his sister. 

Evie nodded, thinking for a moment as she took her brother’s words in consideration before turning to look at the two figures who stood just a few feet away.  
“Alright-“She nodded. “We can have an alliance with you,”

The two hooded figures looked at each other and shared a grin, then looked back at the twins. “Wonderful,”


End file.
